


Heatstroke

by carma19



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), F/F, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Popsicles, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-09 12:05:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17406587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carma19/pseuds/carma19
Summary: Their air conditioner breaks during a brutal NYC heatwave. Chloe learns something new about Beca.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Connect with me on Tumblr @ starlightscape :D

“I’m dying, Chlo.” 

“You’re not dying.” 

“No but I literally am this time.”

“Literally means--”

“I know what it means!” Beca grimaced from her seat at the kitchen table, realizing half a beat later her words came out too sharp. “Sorry. I don’t mean to be a dick. I just--I don’t do well with extreme temperatures--”

“I know. It’s okay. I didn’t take it personally. If I did, our friendship wouldn’t have lasted this long, right?” She tossed Beca a trademark Beale wink. “Hey, I’m uncomfortable too, and heat doesn’t usually bother me. Why don’t you take another cool shower?” 

“Don’t wanna jack up the water bill,” Beca grumbled, pulling at her damp v-neck t-shirt over her navel and waving the fabric to produce at least a little air. 

Chloe sprawled out on the couch in a tank top and shorts, her hair tossed on top of her head. It wasn’t unlike most Friday nights after a long week of work, except this time, it was 85 degrees in their apartment, which made even social butterfly Chloe have no energy to go out and do anything. She scrolled through her phone. “Amazon package tracker thingy says it should be here within the hour. Do you wanna go back to the Starbucks and wait?”

“No,” Beca sighed, glaring at the very broken window air conditioning unit for what felt like the hundredth time since it gave out last night. (They’d both woken up sweaty and miserable--NYC in the middle of a summer heatwave was murder, especially without AC.) “If I spend another 6 bucks on a frap the guilt will kill me before the heat stroke.” 

“What if it’s my treat?” Chloe offered with a grin, admiring the cute way Beca’s cheeks flushed and the hair at the nape of her neck curled and frizzed from the humidity.

Beca softened, lifting her eyes from her laptop. “Thanks, but I’m good. I can do another hour.” 

Fifty minutes later, their package had arrived--a standing fan they had to work together to assemble. Once complete, they positioned it directly on their shared pull-out bed and Beca sat on her side, testing. 

“It’s still too damn hot,” Beca whined. “It’s not cooling me off. It’s just--pushing the hot air around.” With a huff, she flopped onto her pillow and groaned. 

“It’s better than it was. At least the air’s moving,” Chloe said. “The AC repairman can’t come out until Monday, so this is the best we’ve got.” Without preamble, she wriggled out of her shorts, revealing her navy cotton hip-huggers. 

“Dude, can you not--” Beca choked when Chloe unceremoniously stripped down. 

“You’re welcome to sleep in your underwear, too.” Chloe shrugged, still pretty confident about all that. “It might help, you know--the fewer layers--”

“M’fine,” Beca grumbled, kicking the blanket to the foot of the bed as though it would burn her if it touched her skin. She pushed up from the bed and ducked into the bathroom to wash up for bed as Chloe had earlier, returning in her usual dark mesh sleep shorts and the same thin white tee she wore before. She turned her back to Chloe and hastily reached beneath her shirt to unclasp her nude bra, peeling the straps down and letting it fall to the area rug.

Chloe turned off the lights in the apartment and made sure the door was locked before angling the fan to blow on Beca’s side as much as possible. She carefully maneuvered to lower herself back on her side, also deciding the blankets needed to stay at the foot of the bed. 

“Wish we could grab a hotel for the night,” Beca mumbled as she flopped onto her half of the bed, shifting until she found a comfortable enough position on her back with her head resting on two stacked pillows. “Damn New York City weekend hotel prices.” 

“We’ll get through it, Becs.”

“I’m already sweating.” 

“At least you smell good when you sweat,” Chloe said, her tone sing-song as though that would lift her mood. “Tomorrow we’ll totes go get brunch somewhere air conditioned, and we’ll stop for ice cream on the way back. How’s that sound?” 

“Awes,” Beca rasped, reaching on her bedside table for her nighttime headphones, plugging them into her phone jack and popping the earbuds into her ears. “G’night, Chlo. Maybe forever if I don’t wake up.” 

“I’ll sing you a beautiful eulogy,” Chloe promised. “G’night, Becs.” 

Due to a grueling work week for both of them, they fell asleep relatively quickly. Only Chloe woke in the middle of the night, dehydrated. She was careful not to wake Beca as she sat up, slightly dizzy as she padded barefoot to the fridge, chugging half a water bottle and immediately feeling a bit better. 

A full moon hung low that night, pouring bright moonlight through the large window over their bed, casting more of a glow than usual. Chloe returned to bed and her eyes fell on Beca’s sleeping form--her cheeks and chest flushed with a feverish glow thanks to the sticky humidity in the apartment, and one of her earbuds dislodged, loose on her pillow. 

She looked beautiful. 

Chloe shook the thought, sighing as she carefully lowered herself back on their shared bed, holding her breath so as to not wake Beca as she settled on her side to face her. There, she took the opportunity to study Beca up close. The frizzy wisps of curls at her hairline. The sharp, adorable hook of her nose. The beads of sweat clustered on her forehead. Her slightly parted lips. Again, up close, the flush spread across her chest in that v-neck t-shirt. And then--

Chloe gasped. She gasped so loud her own hand flew to slap over her mouth, eyes flying wide as she snapped her gaze back up to Beca’s face to make sure she hadn’t woken her.

She hadn’t.

With that confirmation, Chloe allowed her eyes to travel back downward, gulping hard as the super thin fabric left little to the imagination and though Chloe couldn’t see _for sure_ she caught enough of the outlines to see two stiffened peaks, each with two smaller balls--silver, reflecting through the cotton and--

_Oh my god, Beca’s nipples are pierced._

A quick pang of hurt passed through Chloe because _obviously_ that’s something you’d tell your best friend, right?? But that proved to be the briefest bout of upset Chloe ever felt because she was quickly consumed by raging heat boiling in her veins from the inside that had nothing to do with the hot air surrounding them. 

She knew she shouldn’t be staring, but she couldn’t help it. She was transfixed. Mesmerized. She shifted to get a closer look, her thighs rubbing together and--Jesus, she was _soaked_. Before she realized what she was doing, she reached out toward Beca, aching to see _for real_ ; if she just lifted the neckline of Beca’s shirt a half an inch she could--

Holy shit. _No._ Chloe snapped her hand back to her own chest, her breath hitching as she slammed her eyes closed and her cheeks burned with shame. She swallowed hard, settling herself back onto her pillow and blinked up at the ceiling, lip catching between her teeth. God, she was pulsing, and she slid her hand down her tanktop, fingers twitching over her navel as she warred with herself. 

_Go to sleep, Chloe._

She tried. God, she tried. But the only thing she could think of was Beca’s pierced nipples, puckered and straining against the soft cotton stuck to her from sweat. How sensitive they must be, consistently hard. What they might look like without a shirt blocking her view, or in the shower, with water pelting the pebbled peaks. How they’d react to her fingertips, touching or rolling, or the flat of her tongue grazing--

Before Chloe could stop herself, her hand found its way between her legs, slipping beneath the elastic band and into her soaked folds. She bit down on her cheek as her fingertips circled her throbbing clit, trying desperately to keep her heavy breathing as quiet as possible against the rhythmic whirring of that fan. As moments passed and Chloe grew closer, the familiar squelching sound echoed sharp and unavoidable as she picked up the pace and fuck--she was so close. Her hips arched off the bed as her head rolled toward Beca, heavy-lidded eyes glazed over with lust and she _knew_ this was wrong, getting herself off right next to her sleeping best friend, but Beca would never have to know, not if it was one time and--

“S’so fucking hot,” Beca groaned, only fractionally conscious, grouchily flopping over onto her stomach and punching her pillow before falling back asleep. 

Chloe’s heart thundered in her ears as her whole body froze and flooded with panic. Relief washed over her in the next moment and she cast her arm over her eyes, her body shaking from her ruined orgasm but she didn’t care. 

At least she didn’t get caught. 

*

Chloe woke before Beca, as per usual, and headed straight for the shower where she finished the job she started the night before with the assistance of the detachable shower head. She’d hoped, after getting that out of her system, she’d forget all about Beca’s nipple piercings and the extreme, sudden effect they had on her body. 

Only it didn’t work.

Chloe thought about Beca’s pierced nipples _all day_. During brunch, when they stopped for ice cream, during their entire shopping trip. Chloe thought about Beca’s nipples in the grocery store, where they picked up more frozen treats to help them get through the rest of the weekend in their sweltering small space. She thought about Beca’s nipples in the Lyft back to their apartment, when they scarfed pizza and shared a six-pack of cold beer for dinner, when they binged four episodes of One Day at a Time on Netflix. In their pajamas, curled up in bed with the fifth episode playing on her laptop, Chloe kept finding her gaze straying to Beca’s chest, her cheeks flushing as she wondered if maybe she’d dreamed it. Maybe it was all a fever dream. 

“Dude, what’s going on with you today?” Beca asked, taking another swig of her beer and eyeing Chloe.

“What do you mean?” Chloe shot back, eyes darting from Beca’s face back to Abuelita on the screen. (Abuelita. Think about Abuelita. Not Beca’s nipples.)

“You’ve been weird all day.” Beca furrowed her brow. “Are you sick or something? Maybe it’s the heat stroke--I told you it’s dangerous, staying here with--”

“When did you get your nipples pierced?” The question flew out of Chloe’s mouth before she could stop it, even more heat creeping down her neck. 

“Um--” Beca cleared her throat, her entire face turning red as the Hogwarts express. “How did you hear--”

“I didn’t--I mean, I just--I _noticed_ \--your shirt’s thin and--” Chloe wrinkled her nose, shaking her head. “Sorry, I know it’s not my business, but--”

“I lost a stupid bet with Stacie.” Beca huffed a laugh and reached up to rub at the back of her overheated neck, sticky even though she’d showered after dinner. “About, uh--four months ago?” 

So it hadn’t been a dream. Holy shit. Chloe shakily reached out to her laptop to stop the show, gently closing the lid. “Did it hurt?”

Beca chuckled again. “Yeah, it hurt like a bitch. I cried in the chair when she did it. Almost didn’t go through with the second one, but I didn’t wanna feel uneven…” 

_She._ Okay, Chloe’s brain took a moment to reboot. “Can I see them?”

“What?” Beca’s eyes grew wide, her chuckle echoing with a nervous edge this time. “Chlo…”

“C’mon, Bec. Please?” Chloe realized she probably shouldn’t ask--especially after she was so damn _inappropriate_ last night (not that Beca knew, but still!). 

“I--” Beca bit her lip, considering for a moment before she puffed out a breath. “Okay, fine.” Steeling herself, she grabbed the bottom of her shirt and peeled it over her head. 

Chloe’s already wide eyes grew as big as saucers as they stared at Beca’s breasts that she had only caught a too-brief glimpse of when she barged in on Beca’s shower all those years ago. It was her first look at the gorgeous set, full and slightly larger than Beca’s smaller frame would suggest, and--the sight of the two dark silver metal balls presumably connected by a bar through each nipple once again had an immediate effect on Chloe Beale. “Holy shit,” she breathed, pupils blown wide as she caught her lower lip between her teeth. “Do they--still hurt, sometimes?” Her voice carried more strained now, an octave lower. She cleared her throat, trying to downplay the arousal.

“No. They were sore for the first few days, but--now they’re just--more sensitive?” Beca’s swallow was audible in the space between them and her breathing hitched. 

Chloe waited for Beca to pull her shirt back on. When she didn’t, Chloe’s hand once again moved toward Beca’s chest on its own accord, stopping and hoving nearby. Her hooded gaze snapped up to Beca’s and she flashed a sheepish apology. “Sorry, I--”

“You can touch them if you want,” Beca breathed, her cheeks reddening even deeper. “I mean--nobody’s ever--I haven’t really been with anyone since I got them done, and I’ve kinda always been curious--”

Chloe didn’t need a written invitation. She shifted closer and licked her lips in an effort to provide some sort of moisture in her suddenly dry mouth. “C’mere,” she whispered, reaching for Beca’s hips instead and tugging her closer.

Beca gasped as she fell forward, her hands bracing on Chloe’s shoulders as she found herself straddling Chloe’s lap, a strained laugh escaping. “Okay, no beating around the bush. Got it…” 

“It’s _so hot_ , Bec.” Chloe’s gaze once again remained locked on Beca’s chest, and she leaned forward to blow a slow stream of air over one of Beca’s nipples.

Beca sucked in a sharp breath. “Holy shit--” Her voice broke on the swear and she exhaled with an uneven chuckle. “M’really fucking sensitive.”

“I’ll be gentle, I promise,” Chloe assured her, sliding one hand up Beca’s toned abdomen before palming her breast, the tip of her thumb circling Beca’s left areola three times before brushing its pad over the rosy pebbled peak. 

The whimper it pulled from Beca made Chloe shudder. 

Chloe leaned forward and pressed a tender kiss to Beca’s sternum and she swore she could feel Beca’s heart thundering in her ribcage as she trailed hot, open-mouthed kisses lower, between the valley of her breasts and across the one not currently nestled in her palm. As she had in her fantasy the night before, her eyes connected with Beca’s before she ran the flat of her tongue over her nipple in a worshipful lap before her tongue curled in a circular motion, bumping over the steel balls on either side. 

Beca choked a sob that sounded like a victorious sort of cry, her hips lowering and rocking forward on their own accord, silently pleading for contact. “Chloe--that’s--f-fuck,” she stammered, one hand slipping behind Chloe’s neck to fist a handful of ginger locks, holding her there. 

Chloe hummed with contentment, the noise reverberating against Beca’s ultra-sensitive nipple as she continued laving rhythmic attention over her right nipple with her tongue, Beca’s left nipple occupied by Chloe’s deft thumb and forefinger, pinching with cautious pressure. 

As Chloe continued paying worship to Beca’s piercings, the air grew thicker and hotter around them as their blood warmed within, skin slicked with sweet sweat; tiny droplets formed in Beca’s cleavage and Chloe sighed with delight as she greedily lapped it up with her tongue en route to taste the other nipple. Her opposite hand raised to fondle Beca’s other breasts as her mouth became acquainted with the left, as Beca’s breathing grew more labored the longer Chloe kept at it. 

Without much warning, Beca tumbled toward a precipice. “Chlo,” Beca pleaded, her whole body trembling. “Chlo, I--m-more,” she cried, and as Chloe’s teeth grazed a taut peak, Beca’s head fell back and she came with a sharp cry; her back arched in Chloe’s embrace and she fell forward in a shuddering, messy slump, arms wrapped in a clinging hold around Chloe’s shoulders as she panted to catch her breath.

“I’ve got you,” Chloe cooed, rubbing slow, soothing circles over Beca’s damp bare back. “Breathe, baby. That was _so_ hot, oh my god.” 

Beca pulled back, confusion and wonder alighting her gray-blue eyes as she blinked at Chloe in the relative darkness. “I--holy shit. I--” She shivered once again, shyness creeping into the corners of her grin. “You didn’t even touch me. Down there, I mean.” 

“I’m pretty good in bed,” Chloe said breezily, pairing her words with a smirk and a wink. 

A snort escaped and Beca rolled her eyes. “Pretty confident, huh? Guess you should be,” she mumbled. “Do you call everyone you sleep with _baby_ , or am I just lucky?”

Chloe’s smile softened and she reached up to brush a stray lock of hair away from Beca’s damp forehead. “Not usually. Just felt right, I guess.” She eyed her. “Was it okay?”

Beca’s head jerked in a rapid nod. “Okay’s kind of an understatement…” 

Chloe brightened. “So I can play with ‘em some more?”

Beca’s brow arched. “I’m feeling kinda used for whatever piercing kink you’ve got, Beale…” 

“Oh my gosh, that’s not--” Chloe wrinkled her nose in apology, panic seizing in her chest. “You don’t really think I’m--this isn’t just about--I’d never want you to feel--”

“Chloe,” Beca cut her off, reaching up to cup her face and skim her thumb across her cheekbone. “Kiss me.”

Chloe’s heart damn near exploded in her chest as Beca stared at her with such earnest care and vulnerability, and she cast her a smile as she leaned in, nuzzling their noses together for a moment before finally capturing Beca’s lips in a slow and tender kiss, pouring as much of her heart into it as she possibly could.


	2. The Finger Lakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning on writing a part two but here ya go...

They decided to hold off on telling the girls. 

It wasn’t that either of them were unhappy or ashamed about their... new arrangement. The opposite was actually true. Chloe found herself over the moon thrilled now that she and Beca were a _thing_ (nebulous and unnamed as it was, considering it had only been a few weeks). She smiled even brighter than usual at the clients dropping off their beloved pets at the clinic where she interned, she sang to herself at a louder volume as she walked with an extra pep in her step to work and back, and she found herself still thinking of Beca, like--all the damn time. (And not just Beca’s pierced nipples. But sometimes, yeah--because that memory of their first time seared into her brain for eternity, and she was so totally okay with that.)

Beca seemed different, too. Maybe even more noticeably so, considering her typically more even-keeled, serious demeanor. Chloe caught her smiling more, heard her working from home sometimes and weaving some of Chloe’s favorite songs into her mixes, doing extra thoughtful things like bringing home a box of chocolate covered strawberries because she just “happened to be walking home that way”. (Chloe knew the bakery where Beca stopped. It was in the opposite direction of their apartment.)

So yeah, they were the opposite of unhappy. It’s just… it was all so new. So fucking fragile. They were both incredibly protective of their relationship after taking the fateful step over the friendship line to cross into something deeper and uncharted, as though they each held the string of each other’s most treasured balloon outside in a thunderstorm, holding tight with all they had, terrified of accidentally letting go. 

So they took it slow. (The dating and feelings part, that was. The physical part… well, it was sort of like a runaway freight train.)

The best part, according to Chloe, was learning about this side of Beca she never thought she’d have the chance to uncover. Each day they went about their business in their mostly regular fashion--waking up together (Chloe hopping out of bed to get a few yoga stretches in, Beca grumpy at her phone alarm as she snoozed five times), Chloe putting on a pot of coffee before they took turns in the shower, hurrying around each other in their scramble to get ready for work, sending each other a few check-in texts during the day, coming home to make dinner or order takeout or when they were feeling particularly lazy, UberEats or Door Dash. Their friendship had been so seamless, so fulfilling, that only small things changed from breakfast to dinner time. Small sweet gestures (like the chocolate covered strawberry surprise), or letting each other catch their lingering, warm glances across the room (that sent Chloe’s heart panging harder in her chest every damn time), or absentmindedly tangling their fingers together while they binged something on Netflix or Hulu. Those changes, small as they were, simultaneously felt like coming home and taking a leap into a new, thrilling galaxy. 

But at night… 

At night, all bets were off. 

Each time they crawled into their pullout bed together since that fateful heatwave where Chloe’s semi-innocent request to simply see Beca’s nipple piercings turned into something not so innocent at all, they spent hours exploring each other’s bodies with eager eyes and hands and mouths, seeking and finding so many ways to wring pleasure from the other, sometimes taking turns and others working in tandem. 

Chloe learned that with Beca, Chloe loved being in control and giving up control in equal parts. Beca seemed to feel the same, and just as they’d always played off each other seamlessly in non R-rated scenarios, they complemented each other perfectly in bed no matter what the situation. Melody and harmony. Sunshine and moonlight. Aggressor and submissive. 

Chloe learned that what Beca lacked in experience in sleeping with women, she more than made up for with diligent care, intense observation, and expert direction following, taking pride in her thorough work and quickly mastering new skills (god, that prideful Beca smirk _killed her_ every fucking time).

Chloe learned Beca, for her quieter demeanor in her public life had _no_ correlation to her vocal contributions in the sack. Beca’s foul mouth, typically sarcastic and biting at times, loosened immeasurably once the heat cranked up between them. Beca loved whispering filthy things into Chloe’s ear for her reactions. Beca didn’t hold back her own groans and moans and whimpers. And when Beca came… jesus, her unrestrained cries bounced off the walls and echoed as its own perfectly composed symphony in Chloe’s ears. (She started clamping her hand over Beca’s mouth after their damn neighbors complained at the noises. Oops?)

They experimented with different positions, toys, and restraints. They were open and honest and unguarded in their discussions about what they liked and weren’t into, despite the blush it typically brought to Beca’s cheeks. 

Throughout their nighttime sexy adventures, Chloe learned that Beca trusted her with her whole heart, which made Chloe want to melt in a puddle on the floor, even though they’d gotten their air conditioning unit repaired weeks ago.

Though their suddenly amazing sex life boosted Beca’s mood a thousandfold, she returned to her standard grumpy self when it came time for Aubrey’s birthday--a weekend camping getaway to the Finger Lakes, a quieter, peaceful region of New York named for its series of long, thin lakes, known for its picturesque camping grounds and vineyards. They each packed a bag and together, filled a small cooler with beer bottles and frozen treats to help them get through the whole weekend outdoors. 

Cynthia Rose braved the NYC traffic to pick up Beca, Chloe, and Amy, and the four of them met the rest of the girls at the campsite Friday night around sunset on that hot August night. The sun setting over the lake stole Chloe’s breath, and her entire body suffused with warmth not just because of the late summer heat but because she always felt unfiltered joy when the Bellas were able to reunite for any occasion. 

Flo, Stacie, and Cynthia Rose fired up the grill for a barbecue feast for dinner, and after dark, they huddled around the campfire roasting marshmallows and assembling s’mores to stuff into their faces, helping themselves to their coolers filled with various bottles of booze. 

Chloe had done an admirable job keeping her hands off Beca, but she did catch a lingering look or two that got her pulse tripping. (They talked about this. They’d be totally cool keeping their distance for two damn nights. It totally wouldn’t be worth all the teasing if they were found out by their friends before they really got the hang of this change and what it meant for them.) But as Aubrey began doling out the cabin assignments (Two cabins, two sets of bunk beds in each), it became clear that there was one spot left over. And as soon as Aubrey declared she was fine with sleeping in the tent she’d packed, Chloe immediately shot that down.

“You’re the birthday girl, you take the cabin! I’d rather sleep in the tent anyway. Closer to the lake and all that,” Chloe assured the group with an easy grin. 

“You shouldn’t sleep outside by yourself,” Emily said, her brow knitting with worry. “There are bears! Or worse--kidnappers!” 

“I’ll be fine,” Chloe insisted. “Beca can sleep with me.” 

Beca immediately hunched over where she sat on the log, choking on her massive mouthful of gooey marshmallow, chocolate, and graham cracker. 

Cynthia Rose clapped Beca on the back, offering her a water bottle. “You good, shortstack?”

Beca’s head jerked in a nod as she shook off the offer and instead brought her beer bottle to her lips, taking a few gulps of ale. 

“It’s no big deal! We live together anyway,” Chloe insisted, waving her hand dismissively upon Aubrey’s skeptic side-eye. 

“Beca? Is that okay with you?” Aubrey asked, studying her.

“Yeah,” Beca said, clearing her throat. “Whatever. I’m cool with whatever. Enjoy the real bed.” 

Fortunately, conversation shifted onto the topic of Stacie’s latest inter-office conquest, and after a few semi-drunken singalongs, it was time to call it a night. Chloe took her time wishing everyone a goodnight, offering hugs and cheek kisses to each friend in turn while Beca retreated to the tent Aubrey had already erected between the cabins and the lake itself, dragging her bag inside with her. 

Chloe’s heart rate picked up as she ducked into the tent to find Beca all ready for bed, illuminated by the moonlight filtering in through the curved top of the tent, wearing her v-neck t-shirt and a pair of mesh shorts, having kicked off her flip-flops and curled up atop the sleeping bag she’d laid out on the grass. She dragged the small cooler they’d brought inside, too, clearly not wanting Amy to snag more of her beers.

The look Beca pinned her with nearly stole her breath as the brunette tossed her hair atop her head in a messy bun. “So whatever happened to taking a couple nights off, hm? Not doing anything that might call attention to us?”

“Guess I missed you,” Chloe answered with a sheepish, honest smile paired with a shrug, turning to seal the tent flap behind her before crawling over to Beca on her hands and knees predatorily, watching the telltale glaze cloud Beca’s eyes as she straddled her lap. “If you’re not okay with it…” Chloe mused, peeling off her sandals and tossing them aside before she braced her hands on either side of Beca’s neck and leaned in to press a few soft kisses across Beca’s cheek. “...I can find someone to switch with you. It’d be way less fun for me, but… if you’d be more comfortable in a bed...” 

“No way, m’good,” Beca husked, trailing her mouth across Chloe’s jaw and downward, finding Chloe’s sensitive pulse point and nipping there with her lips and teeth.

“Don’t leave a mark,” Chloe breathed, tilting her head to the side to grant Beca better access. 

In spite of Chloe’s request--or maybe because of it--Beca pulled a patch of Chloe’s skin between her lips and suckled harder, swirling her tongue to soothe the hurt. (There’d be a mark. A small one, but definitely noticeable.)

“ _Beca._ ” Chloe tried for indignant, she really did--but Beca’s name spilled from her lips as a broken plea instead. She pulled back to find Beca blinking up at her with faux-contrition, that _damn_ smirk twisting on her lips. Chloe arched a brow, trying her best at mustering a heated glare. 

“I’m... sorry?” Beca offered, working to school her expression into one of remorse but failing miserably, those stormy gray irises flashing up at Chloe, shining with challenge. 

A puff of a scoff passed Chloe’s lips. “You don’t look very sorry.” 

Beca’s strong hands slid up Chloe’s sides, thumbs grazing along her ribcage as she kept her eyes, still twinkling with mischief, locked on Chloe’s. “Why don’t you make me feel sorry?” 

Oh. _Oh._ A flash of heat jolted down Chloe’s spine at Beca’s words paired with that sparkle in her mesmerizing gaze. Beca liked it rough, Chloe knew that by now--and Beca also liked the opportunity to get mouthy and weather whatever storm Chloe brought to the table as a consequence. It spoke to their inherent care and trust in one another that Chloe knew exactly what Beca wanted, and it sent a frisson of excitement rushing through her veins because she was aching for exactly the same thing in that moment. (It was scary sometimes, just how in sync they always were.) “I want us to have a safeword,” Chloe whispered, reaching up to brush back a few baby hairs that popped free at Beca’s hairline. “Not that we’ll go crazy or anything, but it’d make me feel better if we had an easy out, just in case.” 

“Uh--yeah, okay.” Beca blinked, the gears clearly turning. “Um… shit, I don’t know--”

“Pitch pipe,” Chloe said decisively. “Sound good?” 

“That’s two words. Also, you’re a huge nerd.”

Chloe futilely attempted yet another glare, drawing a chuckle from Beca, who’d long ago mastered the art of glaring and found it adorable when Chloe even tried. 

“Sure, yeah. Pitch pipe. Got it.”

“Awes.” Chloe pinned Beca with a smirk of her own, licking her lips and shifting her hand around to the back of Beca’s neck, threading her fingers up through her loosely tossed up hair. “Kiss me,” Chloe commanded--a callback to their first kiss on Beca’s request.

Only this time, when Beca jerked forward in an attempt to seize Chloe’s mouth, Chloe’s grip tightened into a fist around a clump of Beca’s hair to hold her in place. 

Beca whimpered in shock, the unanticipated pleasure-pain surging arousal that flushed her cheeks and chest and washed over Beca’s face. Her mouth fell open and she stopped breathing for a moment, her eyes clouding over even more with charged lust. 

“You might regret your request, Becs,” Chloe murmured, hovering closer as her belly boiled with pent-up desire. In full control tonight (and loving it, holy shit), Chloe finally sealed her lips over her roommate’s for the first time since last night, sighing happily into the liplock. The kiss deepened almost instantly, her tongue snaking past the seam of Beca’s lips to massage her own. 

Beca inhaled sharply through her nose, her hands slipping beneath the hem of Chloe’s tanktop, fingertips mapping Chloe’s chiseled back muscles all the way up before black-painted short nails raked down her spine. 

The move made Chloe whimper into the kiss, grinding her hips lower on instinct; her denim shorts definitely weren’t the easiest to work around, but the stiff fabric provided a delicious friction between her legs as she rocked forward a second time, and then a third, losing herself in their makeout session until she had to break for a few desperate gulps of air before kissing her again.

Much like their first encounter, the muggy summer heat combined with the rapidly warming blood inside their bodies brought their kissing to a feverish boiling point. Chloe pulled back for the second time, snagging the hem of Beca’s shirt and yanking it up over her head, tossing it aside and groaning as she blinked her eyes open to find Beca had already discarded her bra. 

As always, Chloe’s gaze dropped to Beca’s pierced nipples and she exhaled on a groan, reverently ghosting her fingertips over the sides and tops of her breasts, pointedly avoiding the sensitive peaks, which were already straining and seeking her attention. Chloe licked her lips, her gaze flickering back up to Beca’s face.

Beca watched with heavy-lidded eyes and bated breath, her hands trembling at Chloe’s sides as she braced herself for more touching, which… didn’t come. “Chlo…” Beca pleaded, arching her upper body forward.

“Hmm?” Chloe leaned in to drop a tender kiss to Beca’s sternum, pulling back to look her in the eye. “What can I do for you, Becs?” Her tone verged on cheery, as though Beca was about to ask to borrow five bucks instead of plead for her mouth on her tits. 

“Touch me,” Beca pleaded. “Like before. Please?” She arched her hips upward in an attempt to seek some friction from the stiff inseam of Chloe’s denim shorts.

“Oooh,” Chloe said, clicking her tongue. “I would. Except, you didn’t listen to me when I asked you not to mark my neck, so…” Without further preamble, Chloe shifted and pressed at Beca’s shoulder, shoving her to lie back on her pillow. 

“I’m sorry… about that,” Beca choked, arousal flaring once more as Chloe took charge to change their positioning, urging her back with firmer force than necessary.

Chloe’s brow arched and she pursed her lips with amusement. “Oh, sure. _Now_ the sorry sounds more genuine. When you want something.” 

A strained note of a chuckle passed Beca’s lips and she offered a guilty shrug. “I’ll make it up to you. As many times as you’ll let me.” That smirk returned, eyes locked on Chloe’s form, Beca’s hands settling on Chloe’s muscular thighs on either side of her hips.

“Oh, I don’t doubt it, Becs. And don’t worry…” Chloe leaned forward, hovering inches from Beca’s lips and lowering her voice. “I fully plan to take you up on that,” she said with a wink. Instead of kissing Beca as she wanted to, she reached out to the cooler propped behind her head, squinting while she blindly reached for--ah, _yes_.

Chloe straightened to sit back up on Beca’s lap, smiling down at Beca and waving the frozen treat she’d retrieved from the cooler; she tore the plastic popsicle wrapper with her teeth, tossing it aside for now. 

“What’re you--” Beca blinked up at her, her eyes popping wide; she exhaled with a groan when Chloe lewdly licked the red popsicle from base to tip before sucking its head between her lips. “Holy fuck, Chlo…” She shivered, eyes tracking every miniscule movement. “Strawberry?” 

Chloe leaned forward and offered the sugary ice pop, tracing it over Beca’s bottom lip. “Taste,” she whispered, biting back a moan when Beca surged forward, wrapping her lips around the popsicle. (Cherry, not strawberry.) “But don’t bite,” Chloe raised a warning brow at Beca.

Beca’s blazing gaze once again flashed with mischief and she doubled down on her misbehavior, nibbling on the tip of the popsicle.

Chloe pursed her lips, narrowing her eyes when she withdrew the popsicle and inspected the sugary treat to find teeth marks. “Oh, Becs…” She tsked and straightened up, dragging the cherry popsicle down Beca’s sternum inch by inch. “I thought a little snack might help cool you off a bit but since you’ve been so… _difficult_...”

Beca’s smirk twisted sharper, shoulders twitching at the sudden streak of cold trailing down her scorching skin.

Chloe leaned down to drag her tongue up that sugary red streaky stain she’d created in the valley of Beca’s breasts, feeling Beca’s breath hitch as her chest contracted beneath her tongue. She pulled up and, with her eyes flickering between Beca’s breast and face, circled the cherry popsicle--sharper with its jagged tip--around Beca’s areola, which puckered harder on direct contact, earning a harsh gasp from Beca. Chloe trailed the popsicle across the peak of her breast, bumping the tip over her hyper-sensitive nipple. 

“ _Fuck!_ ” Beca’s back arched and she hissed on contact, squirming away from it. “Too much--”

“Sorry, baby,” Chloe rasped, noting it wasn’t too much for Beca to utter the safeword and bowing her head to soothe the frozen sting with the flat of her hot tongue, wrapping her lips around the pebbled peak.

Beca’s mouth fell open and she reached up to thread her fingers through Chloe’s hair, holding her in place. “Holy shit, I--yeah, that’s--” 

With a pop, Chloe released Beca’s nipple despite the desperate clutch of her fingers in her hair, watching as Beca’s breast jiggled upon release. “You liked that, didn’t you?” 

Beca whimpered and her head jerked in a pathetic nod as Chloe brought the popsicle back between her own lips, swirling her tongue to smooth out the tip once again. Beca licked her lips, staring up at Chloe as though cataloguing the sight for future lady jam sessions. 

The thought made Chloe’s insides twist with delight. “Want some more?” 

Beca bobbed her head forward again, stare locked on Chloe as she brought the popsicle to Beca’s other breast. Beca sucked in a sharp breath just before Chloe made contact. The frozen treat jolted a broken cry out of Beca--loud enough where Chloe reached up with her free hand to clamp her hand over Beca’s mouth. “You’ll tip off the girls if you keep that up,” Chloe admonished with a fond grin twisting on her lips as she removed the popsicle, once again lowering her head to take that now frigid peak between her lips, soothing with her swirling hot tongue and teasing over the piercing metal for good measure. 

Beca’s moaning continued, and Chloe replaced her hand over Beca’s mouth with the popsicle.

“Here. Take this,” Chloe urged, grinning when Beca’s fingers wrapped around the wooden popsicle stick. “You may lick and suck as much as you want, but no biting. And Beca?” Chloe shifted, nodding with approval as Beca popped the half-eaten popsicle into her mouth. She leaned up to drop a sweet kiss to the tip of Beca’s nose, her hand sliding up to knead at Beca’s breast. “If I inspect the tip of that popsicle and find you’ve used your teeth again…” She pinned Beca with another look, leaving the threat unspoken as she returned to play with Beca’s breasts. 

Beca groaned around the popsicle, moaning harder as time passed and Chloe’s hands kneaded and her breasts, tongue and thumb and forefinger working in tandem to pinch and flick and tease. 

Knowing now how sensitive Beca was, Chloe made sure to back off when she felt Beca reacting too much, wanting to build up and drag out the pleasure as long as she could manage (which wouldn’t be an easy task considering the thumping need between her own legs). As she kissed across to lave attention on the other nipple with her tongue, she carefully repositioned her body to the side of Beca’s and skirted her hand up Beca’s inner thigh. She pushed aside the mesh shorts and Beca’s sopping underwear, letting her knuckle drag lazily through Beca’s folds and bump over her clit, her bright blue eyes locked on Beca’s body.

“Let me see it,” Chloe rasped, not quite sure how she was showing any sort of restraint with her desire to dive between Beca’s legs face-first. But this would be worth the long game, she was sure of it.

When Beca didn’t immediately remove the popsicle from between her lips, Chloe stilled her knuckles, earning another whimper from Beca.

“Beca. Show me.”

With a full-body shudder, Beca released the popsicle and held it out to Chloe for inspection. She wrinkled her nose with shame as she’d clearly bitten two inches of popsicle off--now jagged all the way down to the tip of its wooden stick. 

Chloe shook her head with an exasperated sigh. “What am I gonna do with you, huh?” 

“Chlo, please don’t--” Beca whimpered at the loss of Chloe’s knuckles.

She tugged Beca’s underwear back in place, the elastic snapping against Beca’s slickened skin at the juncture of her thigh. Chloe took Beca’s wrist and surged forward to deepthroat the rest of the popsicle, pulling another unrestrained cry from Beca’s vocal chords as she watched Chloe slide the wooden stick from her mouth and toss it aside.

Chloe chewed and swallowed the cherry treat as she crawled back up Beca’s body, planting a hard kiss on her mouth. They both tasted of cherry and sugar, hot and cold all at once; the sharp dynamic made Chloe’s head spin and she broke the kiss even as Beca continued to groan. “You need to be quiet,” Chloe breathed.

“Why don’t you shut me up, then?” Beca challenged with a waggle of her brow. 

Chloe huffed a laugh and moved off of Beca again, popping the button of her shorts before shoving them down her toned legs with her underwear, too. Completely overheated, Chloe peeled her shirt and bra off lightning fast, crawling back up the sleeping bag, an unspoken question alight in her eyes.

As soon as Beca realized what Chloe was thinking, a rush of anticipation coursed through her, her head once again bobbing in a desperate nod to try this new position. And as soon as Chloe carefully settled her knees on either side of Beca’s head, she hovered there for a moment, quaking with need. 

Beca didn’t hesitate, surging upward to drag her tongue through Chloe’s folds, groaning up into her. She used both hands to cradle Chloe’s perfect ass, guiding her forward to establish a counter as Beca lapped at Chloe’s swollen clit with her cherry-stained tongue, eager to prove her worth.

Chloe gritted her teeth and restrained her range of motion, suddenly terrified of hurting Beca somehow and willing herself to relax. 

“It’s okay, babe,” Beca breathed, sensing Chloe’s hesitation in the jerky movements of her hips. “M’gonna be fine. Ride my tongue.”

It was Chloe’s turn to press her lips together so damn tight to muffle her own whimper, Beca’s assured urging snapping that last strand of self-restraint. She reached down to grip Beca’s hair at the crown of her head, gritting her teeth and grinding herself over Beca’s hungry mouth, choking a sob at how damn good it felt from that new angle. Her body rolled into the contact, her free hand kneading her own breast and pinching her own nipple. “Fuck, Beca--”

Through focused, diligent work between Chloe’s legs, Beca’s eyes remained open and locked on Chloe’s body the entire time. One of Beca’s hands left Chloe’s ass, sliding down her own abdomen and slipping beneath the elastic of her underwear. The move made Beca moan up into Chloe, the reverberation jolting even more pleasure through Chloe. 

Chloe glanced over her shoulder and her breath caught at the sight of Beca stroking herself. “Oh, shit,” she cried, and suddenly, it wasn’t enough. “Wait, I--hold on. One second. Let me--” 

Beca blinked up at her in dazed confusion as Chloe shakily repositioned herself to turn around. Upon realization, Beca breathed a slew of swears, unable to stop her body twitching in anticipation as Chloe simultaneously lowered her dripping lower lips back down onto Beca’s mouth, as Chloe leaned forward and trailed hot, open-mouthed kisses down the center line of Beca’s body. 

Chloe’s impatient, lust-addled fingers shoved Beca’s mesh shorts and underwear further down her thighs, enough where she had room to bow her head between them and glide her tongue over Beca’s sopping slit in return. 

The temperature in the tent climbed significantly as Chloe and Beca masterfully worked each other toward that looming precipice with their lips and tongues, breathing hot and heavy between broken whimpers, guttural groans, and hissing swears. Chloe felt it first--the telltale tightening low in her belly that she’d barreled past the point of no return at breakneck pace. 

Desperate for Beca to come with her, Chloe doubled down her ministrations, her lips wrapping around Beca’s clit as her tongue provided that consistent swirling pressure to get her there; she slid her hand back up Beca’s body for good measure, kneading her breast and rolling that pierced nipple between her thumb and forefinger until--

Beca’s whole body trembled as it tensed, her thighs squeezing Chloe’s head while Chloe jerked her hips to urge Beca’s tongue deeper inside her heat as she came hard. Chloe’s cry muffled against Beca, who choked a sob as she came seconds later, both bodies drawing taut before spasming uncontrollably as waves of bliss rocked them to shore together. 

When Chloe regained feeling in her limbs, she pushed up from her knees and managed a hoarse chuckle before dropping a kiss to Beca’s hip. “Oh, wow…”

“Yeah, wow,” Beca echoed, panting to regulate her breathing and slow her pulse rate. “Damn, that--good call, with claiming the tent and all--really quick thinking, m’impressed you--”

As Beca rambled through her post-orgasmic haze, Chloe carefully shifted backwards until she could sit back on her heels and lean forward, her hair falling over them like a curtain as she fit their lips together in an upside down kiss, hot and sweet and _cherry_ , flavored with their respective juices. She sat up with a triumphant chuckle, reaching down to wipe away the mess from Beca’s chin and nose and upper lip. “ _Finally_ ,” she breathed. “You’ve owed me that kiss for _years_.”

It took an extra beat for Beca to process those words, but once she did, another wicked smirk pulled on her lips. “Damn. Guess I should’ve volunteered to help you experiment in college, huh?” Her eyes twinkled up at Chloe, swirling with lust and adoration as she reached up to tangle her fingers in those ginger locks, coaxing her down for another one. “Get back down here.” 

Chloe didn’t hesitate, fitting their lips back together as best as she could, considering she couldn’t stop smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, reviews are very much appreciated! Connect with me on Tumblr @ starlightscape :D


End file.
